


The Snake

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity.  ''I found you! We were going to run errands this afternoon. Remember?'' Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell focused on Supergirl as she battled a giant snake in Smallville.





	The Snake

I never created Superman TAS.

''I found you! We were going to run errands this afternoon. Remember?'' Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell focused on Supergirl as she battled a giant snake in Smallville. He viewed her dodging the snake's fangs repeatedly. He stepped back when she used her heat vision to cause the animal to slither from them.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened as soon as they were on many giant eggs. ''The mother protected her eggs?'' he muttered.

The eggs hatched before small serpents emerged from them. They slithered by Supergirl and Amos as they searched for their mother.

''I guess we won't run errands this afternoon,'' Amos muttered before he and Supergirl went to attempt to return the serpents to the mother.

THE END


End file.
